I fell , didnt i ?
by swimmergirl3
Summary: KSO, Mikah and her twin brother Ely have known they were demigods since 7. their first year at camp, Ely gets claimed as a son of Athena, but when they turn 15, Mikah gets claimed by Zeus. Hera interferes, and a new enemy is created. romance/hurt OC/OC
1. wake up cow

So, ive known I was a demigod ever since I was like, seven. Hasn't changed a thing, well; except the monsters I guess. But their easy to take care of. Me and my twin brother Ely **(A/N: pronounced 'Eli') **were adopted by our parents. Not technically adopted though, more like dropped at their doorstep by our real parents (AKA our godly parent). It wasn't a real shocker when our parents wanted us to go to camp two years ago, I mean, it was our thirteenth birthday. So basically we packed up all of our stuff, and moved to camp half blood for the year. They weren't sure which cabin to put us in, since we hadn't been claimed yet since we were still twelve in July (our birthday is December 13th). But then Ely got claimed by Athena, so they just figured I was a daughter of Athena, hence the meaning twins. But wow were they wrong. About two months ago, just the day after I turned 15 I got claimed … but not by Athena. Zeus actually. This is really strange once you think about it. Ely and I look exactly alike it's almost scary. Except for our eyes (and the fact that im a girl). That's the only difference really. We've both got bleach blonde hair, so blonde it's almost unnatural, we're both tall and athletic (I used to play softball, got to the world championships actually), but his eyes are stormy grey like Athena, and mine are a mix of electric blue and emerald green. Strange for a child of Zeus I know. But one good thing is that I have one half sibling at camp SPQR, his names Jason. He's pretty cool I have to say. He's a tad more powerful then I am, but we get along pretty great. His girlfriend Piper is nice too; she's a daughter of Aphrodite. But not one of those prissy narcissistic daughters of Aphrodite, she's tough (in a good way). Oh, and the reason that ive met Jason at SPQR is because I live with him. You might be thinking "_But how can you live with Jason at SPQR when you're a Greek demigod?_" well let me explain: see, something happened about a year ago at camp. I was alone in Zeus' cabin, and Hera tried to kill me. She hates me I swear. In the middle of the night she got Poseidon to fill the entire cabin to the ceiling with water, knowing that im deathly afraid of the stuff. But Poseidon didn't know I was in there because Hera told him I was spending the night in the Athena cabin because Ely missed me. And I guess Hera can be really persuasive when she wants, because he did what she told him too. It was the middle of the night, and I was sleeping, then all of a sudden I was coughing and I couldn't breathe. Thankgods Ely never broke the twin telepathy thing (it's like an empathy link I guess) and I contacted him. Within minutes the water was flooding out the door of my cabin and I was on my knee's choking and coughing my guts out. Percy got really mad at his dad, who felt really bad. So basically to make up for being so stupid, Poseidon gave me one of the powers that Percy has; I can never drown. But Chiron decided that it would be best if I went into hiding at SPQR. So here I am, lying in bed thinking about my life and listening to Jason snore. Jeez he needs to get some breathe right nasal strips, he snores like a cow. I sighed and looked towards the alarm clock, it was 6:48 am, and we needed to get up in ten minutes. But I couldn't take ten more minutes of Mr. Cow over there so I decided to wake him up.

"Jason! Camps under attack! They've got Piper!" I screamed as loud as I could while grabbing my armour and clanging it together like I was putting it on. He jumped out of bed and started running around the cabin gathering his armour. I sat back down on the bed and watched his freak show in amusement. He grabbed his sword and ran out of the cabin door, slamming it behind him. I sighed happily and checked the clock again; I had eight more minutes of peaceful sleep. Just as I was about to close my eyes, the door slammed again and in walked my very angry half brother cursing in Latin.

'_vos bardus parum-! Ut eram non funny __**(You little-! That was not funny!)**__!' _he said in Latin. I didn't understand a word he said.

"_Δεν κατάλαβα ούτε μία λέξη που είπατ_ε.**(I did not understand a single thing you said.)**_."_I replied back. Fight fire with fire. Greek with Latin.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Exactly." I shot back. It angered me when he spoke Latin, I couldn't understand a thing he was saying.

"Oh, the Latin. Sorry." He muttered.

"That wasn't funny though." He said peeling off his armour.

"Sure it was." I replied sitting back against the wall of the cabin.

"You know that I worry about Piper." He said sighing and sat down across from me on his bed.

"Yeah well you know I like to have my hearing. So next time we go out of camp, buy some breathe right nasal strips." I said smirking.

"Yeah, I probably should, though Im not sure when Lupa is going to let us out after what you did last time." He said giving me a pointed glare.

"Well its not my fault that guy tried to hit on me."

"Oh yeah. That reminds me; how is that son of Mercury of yours?" he said with a hint of acid.

"He's got a name. It's Erik."

"I prefer son of Mercury." He said, his glare burrowing into my mind.

"I don't call Piper 'that daughter of Aphrodite'." I stated.

"Venus Mikah, its Venus here. You're not at camp half blood, you're at SPQR." He said harshly. I glared back.

"This is not my home." I spat and stood up. Grabbing my bathroom things before I went to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower while my favourite band blasted through the speakers of my Ipod dock (otherwise known as my alarm clock). I could almost hear Jason going crazy trying to figure out the password to the lock on my Ipod. Idiot. It's not that hard to figure out. It's 'Zeus' though im pretty sure he's tried others like, 'Juno' or 'Ares' or even 'Erik' but the kid wouldn't guess 'Zeus.' Such a dumbass I swear. My favourite song started playing; 'Dying to live again' by Hedley.

"Mikaaaaah!" cried Jason from the other room, "It's burning my ear drums!" he complained again.

"That's what you get for insulting my boyfriend Jason! Suck it!" I yelled back putting the finishing touches on my eyeliner. Lupa didn't approve of the girls wearing makeup; she told us 'if it doesn't matter in a battle, it shouldn't matter during training.' Yeah, try telling that to the Aphrodite- I mean Venus kids. I grabbed all of my stuff and shoved it back in the bag. I walked out of the bathroom and towards my Ipod. I unlocked it and turned off the music. Jason sighed happily.

"Thankgods." He said flopping down on his bed.

"Shut up. Hedley is the most amazing band you will ever hear." I said putting away my stuff.

"I think that Abandon all ships is better." He stated simply. I rolled my eyes.

"That's what you think. Now come on, it's our day off. What do you want to do?" I asked throwing his purple shirt at him so he wasn't sitting there half naked. I myself was wearing an orange camp half blood shirt, and a pair of dark short shorts.

"You look like a slutty Minerva kid."

"Says the man whore child of Jupiter." I bantered back. This went on almost everyday for the last year. Yeah, that's how long ive been here. And truth is? I miss Ely like crazy. He was my best friend, and always has been. I send him Iris messages a lot, but it's not enough sometimes. Like when I first got here, and everybody except Piper, Leo and Jason hated me; he couldn't hug and comfort me saying that everything was going to be alright. But once I got settled in, the SPQR campers learnt that I actually wasn't that bad. I had a few friends from Apollo and Minerva, but mostly I was best friends with the guys. Like Leo, that kid makes my life. He is definitely one of the funniest guys at camp. I walked out of the cabin with Jason close behind me,

"Do you want to go do some legion training?" he asked casually, like he was asking if I wanted to go get a coffee from Starbucks.

"It's our day off Jason; I don't really want to train. We only get days off every two weeks!"

"Well, im probably gonna go chill with Piper and Leo and see what their up to." He said.

"Yeah, im going to go find Erik."

"Ill see you at breakfast." He said before walking off.

"See ya." I muttered walking down the path towards the rest of the cabins. It took me a while to remember where all the cabins were when I first got here, they were all placed differently then at CHB. I walked down towards the Mars cabin, and one over to the left. I walked up the steps of the light blue and accented gold cabin and knocked on the door. A girl named Nicole opened up the door. She saw me, and didn't even turn around when she called,

"Erik! For you!" she gave me a warm smile and turned back into the cabin as Erik walked out the front door and gave me a peck on the lips. My head started buzzing, and it was over all too soon.

"Hey Erik." I said laughing through his kisses.

"Hey Mikah." He said back chuckling.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked in an excited tone.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" I said taking his hand and walking down towards the lounging area which was basically a field with benches and fountains and roman statues. We sat down beside my favourite fountain; it resembled the trevi fountain in Rome. I didn't like Italy much when I visited a few years back, but I can't exactly say that around here. Anyways, back to the present. We sat down, still hand in had on the grass and we talked for a while. We talked pretty much about what had been going on lately since we hadn't seen each other because our schedules were different. When I finally checked my watch, it was time for breakfast.

"Hey, Erik, time for breakfast. We should go before Lupa gets mad again." I said standing up. I held out my hand and helped him up. He stood up to his full height and was about four inches taller then me. His wavy dark brown hair was in his eyes, and he was smiling with that handsome face of his.

"I can't believe that you're mine." He whispered holding me by the waist; my arms wrapped around his neck, and my head leaning against his chest.

"Well, when you finally got up the courage to ask me, I didn't believe it either." I said smiling, remembering that day.

"I had the courage all along!" he said tightening his grip on my waist, looking over my shoulder.

"Sure you did Erik, sure you did." I said laughing into his chest.

"Close you're eyes!" he yelled and I did as told. A blinding flash came from behind me. I felt a godly presence walking towards us. Erik gasped and suddenly let go of me. I did on instinct and whipped my head around.

"Dad?" I asked incredulously. Zeus was storming towards me, looking very angry.

"Mikah! I cannot believe that you would go behind my back and date this traitor!" he said thrusting a finger at Erik. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from him.

"What? Traitor? Dad! What are you talking about?" I pleaded, trying to loosen his death grip on my arm which was slowly loosing circulation.

"This boy is a son of Mercury!" he bellowed.

"Yeah, and?" I yelled back finally ripping my arm away. I stepped back from him in fear that he might make me spontaneously combust.

"You cannot date a boy from this camp!"

"And why not?" I screamed, getting in his face. A crowd was starting to gather around us, making a scene. Erik was standing there, still in shock from the presence of my dad I guess.

"Because you are not Roman! You are Greek!"

"It shouldn't matter!" I screamed again, this time tears were starting to roll down my cheeks. I couldn't believe him. Couldn't he be _happy_ for me?

"But it does!" then I did the most horrible thing that you should never ever, ever do to a god. I slapped him across the face, and started to run in the direction of my cabin where I knew Jason would be. He was always understanding about my issues with dad. I guess I hadn't been his favourite daughter. I burst through the door to find Jason and Piper playing Monopoly in the middle of the cabin. They both jumped up when I slammed the door and stood in the middle of the room crying. Jason was the first up, and then next was Piper who hugged me.

"Ok, whose ass do I have to kick to Pluto?" demanded Jason. Id stopped crying enough to form actual words.

"You can't."

"And why not. Is it that stupid Erik guy? Cause I will kill him." He said grabbing his sword and headed towards the door.

"Jason! You can't kill dad!" I screamed at him. His expression just got worse. He looked really angry at the moment. Lightning crackled in his sky blue eyes. Piper hugged me tighter as the door crashed open.

"Mikah!" called Erik. Shooing away Piper and wrapping his arms around me so tight if he held me any tighter my ribs would've cracked.

"I didn't get to give you what I was so excited about this morning." He whispered in my ear. Just having him here seemed to calm me down.

"Hey, guys, can we get some privacy? Sorry to interrupt you're game." Said Erik apologetically.

"Nah, its ok." Said Piper leading Jason out of the cabin, trying to cool him down. He was obviously still angry.

"What- What did you want to give me?" I asked calming myself down. Taking deep breaths and breathing in Erik's smell. He smelt like peppermint and vanilla. An odd combination.

"Well," he said digging through his pocket and producing a small black box with the symbol of Vulcan/Hephaestus on the top.

"Wh-What is this? Erik!" I said. My heart pace increased.

"It's not an engagement ring, don't worry." He said chuckling as he fumbled to open it. He finally got it open and I saw two rings, both silver.

"These," he said holding up the box, "Are promise rings." He took the thinner, more delicate silver ring, one with an electric blue diamond on the top, and an inscription in the inside, as well as the outside. He held the ring up so I could see it. The inscription said _'forever and always'_ on the inside, and on the outside it said _'Erik and Mikah'. _

"The- Their beautiful." I said, astonished.

"I hoped you would like It." he said quietly slipping the ring on my right ring finger.

"Where did you get them?" I said, still shocked as he slid his matching ring on his finger. The only difference between the two was that his was wider, and had no diamond. It was just silver.

"The Vulcan cabin. Leo's pretty good at this kinda stuff." He said chuckling. Once he had slid the ring on his own finger, he wrapped his arms around my waist, and I responded by putting mine around his neck.

"What are they for?" I asked quietly, almost a whisper.

"It's a promise."

"A promise for what?"

"That one day, when we make it out of this camp, we can have a life together." he whispered, sealing the deal with a soft kiss.


	2. promises

After I calmed down enough to start talking to Erik again, we sat down on my bed and just talked about life. What we wanted to do in the future, what university's we wanted to go to, all of that future planning stuff. Normally I hate planning the future, but if I was planning it with Erik, that was fine with me. When we were done talking, I was starving. Erik left to go to the mess hall to steal some food. Good old son of Hermes/Mercury style. He came back with two plates since he had missed breakfast as well. They were stacked with pancakes, eggs, bacon and almost any type of breakfast food you could want.

"Thanks." I said taking the plate from him and digging in.

"No problem. Hmmm," he said as I looked up at him.

"What?"

"It's funny how you can eat like a tank, and still be stick thin." He said laughing. I smacked him in the arm.

"Well, its true!" he said raising his hands in defence.

"Oh, I know that." I said grinning at him.

"And this is why I love you." He said smiling at me. I heard someone gag, and looked around the cabin. I saw nobody at first, but then my instincts caught on.

"Leo! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I yelled, putting my food down on the bed and running into the bathroom. Just as I thought, Leo was rolling around on the floor laughing so hard tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Leo!" I yelled. This caught his attention. "What in Hades are you doing in my cabin!" I screamed in his face.

"Who! I was just making sure that ….. You're shower was working." He said trying to not crack up. Wasn't working very well. I picked up Leo by the collar of his dirty engineer jumpsuit and dragged him out the door. He might've been way taller then me, but hey, im stronger then him. Once he was out the door and I checked the cabin for any other intruders, I sat back down on the bed and started to eat again.

"That was very amusing." Said Erik.

"Maybe for you." I mumbled, concentrating on my food.

"Hey, what's wrong now?" he said, the smile coming clean off his face.

"Leo reminds me of Ely." I said, poking at my food now.

"Hey, maybe if you ask Lupa nicely, she'll let you visit camp half blood." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I put the rest of my food in the garbage beside my bed and he did the same. I leaned against his chest and groaned.

"Lupa hates me. The only reason she keeps me here is because Zeus told her to."

"That's probably true. But she might be happy to get rid of you for a week or two."

"Wow. That's actually a good idea. Have you been hanging out with Minerva kids lately?" I said smiling.

"Why yes, yes indeed." He said pulling me in for a hug. We were silent for a few minutes, but it was a comfortable silence.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I murmured back.

"Remember the first time I kissed you?" he asked, and I could tell he was smiling.

"How could I not?"

**Flashback**

_I was walking on the borderline of camp SPQR alone. Just thinking about my life so far. It hasn't been that great for the last three months since ive been stuck in this hell hole all because of stupid Hera. I looked back over the valley where the camp resided and sighed. I kept walking until I got to the very far end of the barrier, then I sat down and leaned back against a ginormous tree. I closed my eyes for just a minute I swear before I could feel someone's warm breath blowing at me. My eyes shot open and I came face to face with one of my few friends here; Erik Delanco, son of Hermes. Or Mercury I should say. _

"_Whoa there Erik, you scared the Hades outta me." I said when my breathing got back to normal pace. _

"_Good." He said grinning, not even moving a muscle._

"_So … uh, what do you want?" I asked._

"_Nothing really. Im just bored."_

"_Shouldn't you be at training?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He shrugged,_

"_Probably. But I had other plans anyways." He said sitting down next to me. Really close for that matter._

"_Sooooo …." I said trying to break the silence._

"_Let's play 20 questions!" he said randomly._

"_Ok then."_

"_What's you're favourite song?"_

"_Dying to live again by Hedley."_

"_Who is your best friend?"_

"_My brother Ely."_

"_Who is your godly parent?"_

"_Zeus."_

"_What school did you go to before camp?"_

"_Middlefield collegiate."_

"_Did you have a boyfriend?"_

"_Had. Broke up last year."_

"_Ouch. Have a boyfriend currently?"_

"_No."_

"_Interested in anyone?"_

"_Maybe." I sighed. If this was just going to be relationship questions, maybe now was the time to tell Erik that I kinda really like him … hmmm. Maybe not._

"_Is he at camp?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Camp half blood or SPQR?"_

"_SPQR." I hope he doesn't suspect …_

"_What cabin?"_

"_Uhhh … Minerva." I said quickly._

"_Is it Tayler?"_

"_No."_

"_Who is it?"_

"_Im not telling."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I don't feel like it." I snapped._

"_Do I know him?"_

"_Duh."_

"_What's the first letter of his name?"_

"_C."_

"_Is it Charlie?"_

"_No."_

"_Why aren't you telling me?"_

"_Like I said before, I don't feel like it."_

"_Is it really someone from Minerva?"_

"_No."_

"_What's the first initial of his godly parent?"_

"_M."_

"_Is it Mars?" _

"_No."_

"_Is it-" but I cut him off._

"_That was twenty questions." I said._

"_Twenty two questions?" he pleaded._

"_Fine."_

"_Is it Mercury?"_

"_Yeah." I said looking away._

"_Is it me?" he asked quietly, placing his fingers under my chin so he could turn me to face him. Well, here goes nothing._

"_Yes." A huge grin spread across his face as he placed his lips to mine; our lips were, as you might say … a perfect fit I guess._

"_Was that alright then?" he asked quietly, I could still feel his warm minty breath on my lips because he had only separated them at least half an inch from mine which was completely fine with me. _

"_I-I … guess." I said, still stunned. He chuckled and kissed me one more time. This time it was more intense, like he was building up something. His hand slowly traced circles on my back, and the other rested on my cheek. My hands were simply around his neck. He broke away and leaned his forehead against mine._

"_Ive always wanted to do that." He said still trying to catch his breath._

"_Well, what took you so long?" I asked. _

"_I wasn't sure if you had a boyfriend, I wasn't sure if Jason would kill me, I wasn't sure if you even liked me, and I had no time off." I had to laugh at that, it was almost the funniest thing id ever heard._

"_Are you still sure that Jason wont kill you?" I asked trying to contain my laughter._

"_I talked to him just now; he said you could use somebody to make you smile. After he said that I ran out of the cabin and straight up here to find you. And guess my luck." He said kissing the corner of my mouth while laughing softly. He looked at me from under his really long dark eyelashes with those hazel eyes that seemed to shine when he looked at me. His wavy dark brown hair was just falling slightly into his eyes. _

"_I don't think ive ever told you this, but … I love your hair." I said running my hands through it. That made him laugh._

"_Ive never said this to any other girl before, but you're yenno, kind of beautiful." He said. I raised an eyebrow._

"_Thanks I guess?" _

"_Its true." He said tracing my lower lip with his finger, his eyes seemed to follow._

"_What looks best about me?" I asked. Ive never told anybody this, but im really self conscious._

"_Is everything an option? But if not, I definitely love you're eyes. Their unique. Just like you." I laughed so hard that that last comment._

"_That was so cliché, you know that right?" I said grinning as wide as I could for what seemed like the first time in the three months ive been at camp SPQR. Things might not be so bad here._

**End of flashback **

"That was a good day." I concluded.

"It definitely was." He said yawning.

"You _can't_ be tired already. It's only …. 3:00." I said surprised.

"Im a guy, what do you expect?" he said lying down on his side in my bed. I lay in front of him and his arm wrapped around my waist. I could feel his breath blowing against the back of my neck in a slow rhythm which made me kind of sleepy too. And before ya know it, I was asleep.


	3. broken

I was pretty sure that I was dreaming when I heard the battle sounds, cause, that was impossible right? Monsters couldn't get past the boundaries … _right_? After a while, the sounds died down and I fell asleep again. I only woke up when somebody was urgently shaking me. My eyes flew open and I was staring at Jason's worried face.

"Mikah! Wake up! Camp, its … it's been attacked! They need us!" in an instant I was up and trying to hop out the door while jamming my foot into my green Nike high-tops. We ran down the path towards the boundaries and what I found wasn't a pretty sight. There were inured campers everywhere, a sheet of gold dust covered everything in sight, and Apollo campers were running around tending to the wounded and shooting arrows. I looked at the threat for the first time, a battalion of monsters lead by a demigod. I ought to have a chat with that kid. I started walking towards the kid who was leaning against the big tree I had been sitting against the day Erik had kissed me for the first time.

"Hey!" I shouted. The boy looked. "Yeah! You! What do you think you're doing?" I screamed getting right in his face. Well, not technically in his face since he was at least five inches taller then me.

"Daughter of Apollo or Athena I presume." He said looking me over. I get mad when people mistake me for someone im not. I raised my hand and held my palm up summoning my lightning abilities. A tiny lightning bold appeared hovering above my hand, it crackled every few seconds. Jason finally caught up, and stood by my side.

"You two must be the children of the prophecy." Said the guy in shock. Id already figured he must've been a son of some minor god.

"Who are you?" was all I could think to say.

"Mikaus. Son of Nemesis. Goddess of balance and revenge." He said with a cool sneer.

"What do you want from us son of Nemesis?" Jason spat.

"I want her." He said jabbing a finger at me. 

**GASP! I did just leave you hanging (: im sorry if I don't update so soon, ive got a whole wack of projects and competitions in the next month. Sorry /:**

**~Swimmergirl3**


End file.
